Shooting Stars
by ShazPLUS
Summary: Two years passed, and Tails felt like he had been on his own for what seemed to be longer than it actually was... Especially without Sonic.


Tails sighed as he rested his head on his arms by the windowsill. He looked up into the night sky and couldn't help but feel a little amazed by the shining stars, though they weren't what was exactly on his mind. It was something else more important than anything in his life, and he could include his love for machinery if he was to add. It was- no, he was the one who had been keeping his hopes and dreams up running, the one who had been taking good care of him under his wing and raised him to be the great fighter he was now.

Sonic the Hedgehog.

It had been two years since his fall and he was now fifteen, with Amy Rose being twenty one, Cream being twelve and Silver being twenty two. Tails had always silently wished that the blue hedgehog was still here with him, joking around, being the hero of Mobius he was once known in general. He couldn't resist the fact that he was actually imagining how his life would be now if he was still around, helping people in need like how he always did.

But Chaos, how much fate loves him.

Two years ago was when it was finally time to put a stop to the once renowned hero of Mobius, Sonic's life... In an honored way. What was written in the last page of his life was something very honoured, very respected indeed.

It was when he reluctantly sacrificed himself to the cruel, evil scientist, Dr. Eggman, in exchange of a truly everlasting freedom for Mobius and it's inhabitants. When Eggman's huge Mega Death Nuclear Robot malfunctioned and had commanded itself into a self-destruct mode, Sonic risked his life to avoid the robot from eradicating the entire planet with it's explosive nuclear supplies by setting it to explode in the base's range instead, thus costing his life and setting off the base, along with it's owner, all at once.

Tails looked at the Power Ring he was holding in his hand. It was a useful ring Sonic always have used in his missions, which had helped him powering his attacks and defenses countless times already. He gripped the ring tightly, refusing to let go. The ring was just one of his most treasured items that reminded him of his dearest brother, and it was the most important, remindful one. He looked back up into the sky and saw a shooting star falling through, which had reminded him of something.

They say that if you see a shooting star falling from the sky, you have to make a wish, for it will come true in any ways. Tails didn't know if the saying was true, and if it was, he wasn't sure if it could grant what he was wishing for. But then, a familiar voice said, or more like, telling him something encouraging at the back of his mind.

 _"We wouldn't know if we don't try!"_

Tails took a deep breath as he stood up, his hands wrapped around each other as he closed his eyes.

"I wish, I dream, I hope, I pray... All my life, it was the same thing I've craved. By Chaos or any pure power, I wanted to speak to my dearest brother and friend, at any will, in any ways, at least for once. Bring back Sonic the Hedgehog, alive or spiritually, for me to see, for me to touch, for me to hear out. Decisions made, wishes said, this is how much I have pleaded."

Tails opened his eyes as he waited, scanning the room around in hopes to catch a glimpse of the blue hedgehog, but nothing appeared. He took a glance at the clock as it read 12:30 am. He shook his head helplessly, a little saddened.

"Maybe... My wish is too much to be granted..." He told himself as he laid in his bed, covering himself with the blanket. "I'm not really expecting it to come true, though..."

As soon as he had himself comfortable, he took the picture frame from his cabinet. He caressed the frame lightly, his lips forming into a small, sad smile as he looked at the faces in the picture.

Him and Sonic, ten years ago. It was when he was still four and Sonic was eleven, the age when they still have the young, classical-like looks. They were so happy that time, it was just the two of them together, travelling side by side on an adventure. Life had been so hard that way, and that was the way they had always liked it.

 _"An adventure's no fun if it's too easy!"_

He sighed and laid into the bed, clutching the picture frame. Lately, he had been thinking about his late brother, and the memories he had spent with him. His grief for him was much more than Cosmo's, as Sonic was much, much more important and close to him.

His works aren't getting better too. In fact, it was running low. Amy had been asking him if he was fine, and it was the same words he told her.

"I'm fine..."

Or...

"Am I, actually...?"

After a while of thinking to himself, he drifted to a dreamless sleep. That was when there was white mists swarming around in the room as a figure formed into shape, light emitting from where the figure was. The room lit up as tbe mists spreaded.

Soon, the lights cleared to reveal Sonic the Hedgehog, who seemed to look still young as how he was before he left, smiling a little at the sleeping kit. He walked over to the kit, his white cape trailing behind him as his gloveless hand reached out to ruffle the kit's bangs.

 _"Hey Tails, buddy."_ The once called as blue blur said in a hushed, slightly echoic voice, an effect of being a spirit, as to not wake Tails up. _"I'm so sorry for not visiting you in a while. I hope you are doing better than what I have seen."_

Sonic sat in midair, as if there was an invisible chair aiding him. He chuckled lightly as he observed Tails' grown looks.

 _"You've grown a lot more than what I've seen last two years ago. Must be tougher and much smarter I bet, heh. For a young fighter, you surely are tough on your own, without me."_

Sonic's smile turned into a frown when he saw something the kit was hugging. He carefully took it out and looked at the picture frame before looking back outside, where shooting stars were pouring down beautifully. The sight made him smiled a little, awed by the view he could rarely get from where he lived now.

 _"The moon's bright tonight,_ _The stars are shining lights._ _Can't tell so much I've to tell,_ _That I'm getting bright for this night?"_ He started to sing.

 _This spark I used to guide_ _i_ _s now losing it's path,_ _Now to show the way back_ _i_ _s to see what you have inside._ _It's not hard to see what you've got,_ _I know I've taught you a lot,_ _So let's see how far you revise_ _And find what can you try._ _It might have been tough_ , _Without me_ , _A leader I should have been..._ _But now it's you, I would say_ , _It's real, you should move on_. _So I hope that you won't sway_ , _And keep on until you're gone_ _away..._ _This spark I used to guide_ _Is now losing it's path,_ _Now to show the way back_ _Is to see what you have inside._ _It's not hard to see what you've got,_ _I know I've taught you a lot,_ _So let's see how far you revise_ , _And find what can you try._ _What can you try..."_

The blue hedgehog started to float in the air as he started to fade away. He glided a little towards Tails and put the frame picture back in his hands, a small tear escaped from his eyes.

 _"Sleep tight, Tails. See you in the future... I guess."_

And with that, he vanished.

Tails felt a wet drop of water on his forehead and opened his eyes, awake once again. He blinked and sat up, staring at his blankets.

"I... I think I just felt Sonic's presence..." He mumbled to himself, still staring. "And I was dreaming... Of him, singing..."

 _"It wasn't a dream, buddy."_

Tails' eyes widened. His head snapped towards the windowsill before he ran out towards it. His eyes widened again, tears began to form.

It was Sonic, floating in the sky from afar, smiling at him. He waved before disappearing into the thin air.

"It... It can't be..."

"Sonic was... There..."

After a moment of silence, Tails smiled and wiped away his tears.

"At least... At least, now I know that he's happy up there..." Tails said as he looked back into the sky, at where Sonic was.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **And it's finished! I had a fun time writing this, and it's pretty much like an AU so some details might have changed in this oneshot. I love the brotherly bonding between Sonic and Tails, which is why I made this! Whatcha think? Do you like it? If you do, then please leave a vote down there! Thanks for reading!**

 **The song Sonic sang is by me, no references. I don't put much of stress on making it so sorry if doesn't rhyme or anything. Just sing it any way you want, I won't be singing it to you guys.** **Song: What Can You Try (Lol by me basically-)**

 **C ya!** **-Shaz**


End file.
